The present invention relates to a method for identification of a fingermark, and a device for identification of a fingermark.
The patent document W099/05637 discloses a method and a device for placing an unknown finger mark in a category. The analysis is performed in a spatial frequency region. The image of the fingermark is subdivided in the spatial frequency region into regions. These regions are sectors, to each of which a value is assigned. This value is derived from the energy of the spatial frequencies which are to be found in these sectors. The stored values are associated with the category, but not with a fingermark. Therefore a comparator is utilized, which preferably provides a correlation. The values are transformed by a one-dimensional Fourier transform, in order to then perform finally the correlation by means of this transformed value. If a coincidence is determined, then the unknown fingermark is classified in a corresponding category.